SA-X
Biografia SA-X é um X Parasite que possui a aparência e habilidades de Samus Aran. Após o primeiro encontro com o X em SR-388, a Power Suit de Samus foi infectada por um dos parasitas, sendo necessário que a Galactic Federation removesse cirurgicamente a armadura, e mandasse as partes contaminadas para contenção na Estação de Laborat´rios de Pesquisas Biológicas Espaciais (Biologic Space Laboratories research station - B.S.L.). Uma vez em contenção, o parasita presente nas partes contaminadas constituiu-se em uma cópia de Samus Aran, em sua Varia Suit ( entretanto, pode ser notado que SA-X não possui pupilas aparentes em seus olhos. Outro fator a ser notado é a cloração da Varia Suit, sendo que a parte tradicionalmente vermelha apresenta uma coloração arroxeada, voltada para o rosa, mas isso pode ser devido à iluminação do local ou às capacidades gráficas do Game Boy Advance). SA-X, então, utilizou-se de uma Power Bomb para escapar da Quarantine Bay, liberando, assim, as criaturas infectadas por X Parasites de SR-388 que estavam em cápsulas de contenção, iniciando a infestação de parasitas pelo B.S.L., enredo principal de Metroid Fusion.Adam: I believe the SA-X came from the capsule containing your infected suit parts. It used a Power Bomb to escape the Quarantine Bay. That explosion breached the capsules containing all the X that started this disaster. A partir da chegada de Samus à B.S.L., o jogador se encontra inúmeras vezes com SA-X. Como Samus não possui mais suas habilidades posteriores, sendo que estas agora estão nas mãos do X Parasite, cada encontra resulta na fuga de Samus, já que a caçadora não tem poder suficiente para ferir SA-X. Além disso, SA-X possui o Ice Beam (devido à injeção de DNA Metroid para salvá-la, Samus adquiriu a mesma fraqueza dos Metroids - temperaturas extremamente frias Adam: You are still very vulnerable to cold, a unexpected side-effect of the Metroid vaccine. Like Metroids, you can be frozen by an Ice Beam. Of course, the SA-X is armed with the Ice Beam. Stay away. If you see it, just run.), tornando-a extremamente letal. Ao ser atingida, assim como os Metroids, Samus fica congelada por um certo tempo. thumb|left|Os olhos vazios de SA-X O "clone" foi primeiramente visto quando Samus se encaminha ao Sector 1, para tentar impedir que a infestação de X se espalha-se ainda mais. Assim que Samus desce pelo elevador, a parede da sala do Main Elevator é explodida, e SA-X caminha até o centro da sala; para por alguns segundos, onde se vira para o jogador e ocorre o close, revelando seus olhos vazios. SA-X, então, pula sobre o elevator (momento onde é possível ver que a cópia possui o Screw Attack), e explode a hatch/porta com um Super Missile, e sai pela passagem destruída. Ao chegar na Navigation Room do Sector 1, Adam informa que um "agente desconhecido" danificou o elevador principal, tornando-o inutilizável no momento. thumb|SA-X na sala do [[Main Elevator|elevador principal]] Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Chefes Categoria:X Categoria:BSL Category:Main Deck Category:Sector 2 Category:Sector 5 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Chefes Categoria:X Categoria:BSL Category:Main Deck Category:Sector 2 Category:Sector 5